First Argument
by Sky79
Summary: Daken and Kim's very first argument. Read A Night with Daken, to see just what they are aruging about.


It was a nice and quite evening at Kim Brigg's apartment. Daken was over, and they had just got done watching a movie on TV and had now made their way into her bedroom, where they were playing around on her bed when Daken whispered something to her not he probably shouldn't had.

Daken playfully wrestled Kim down onto her back. She gazed up to him. She was beautiful with her nightie on, and she just loved when he was shirtless, though he still had on his jeans. He placed his head down near her left shoulder and spoke four words into her ear. Four words that would start something; four words that he would regret he ever said.

"I killed for you." He spoke softly into her ear. Kim laid there, him over her, her eyes widen.

"What did you say?" she said, not happy at all. Daken slowly lifted his head up, looking down at her, his hands down on each side of her, his arms extended up as he was pushing up to keep from laying on top of her.

"I said 'I killed for you.'" He started again, a little lost on why she had anger in her eyes.

"Daken!" she yelled as she placed her hands on his chest, using her force to push him back. Daken went back, almost falling backwards to the floor, as she got out of bed.

"How could you!?! Is that where you were last night? Killing someone…..someone who knows me!" she screamed.

"Baby…." He said as he got up, looking at her. "The guy was threatening you, I took care of it."

"But you KILLED him!" she yelled, knowing who it was he killed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Daken followed.

"You're being stupid!" he yelled back, now getting upset at her. "I did it cause I love you!"

"No, you did it because you love to kill!" she yelled.

"You really are a blonde, aren't you?!" he said, his rage trying to take over.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Cause you're acting stupid! I did this job cause I care and love for you. I did it for free!"

"I don't like you killing. I don't like knowing you're out there killing! Yes, I know that's what you do and you're good at it, but shit, I don't want to know about it!"

"Fine, you know what, forget I told you that!" he told her as he walked to the front door and walked out. Kim watched him and began to feel tears in her eyes. The door was shut when she heard a loud clawing sound just right out the door. She opened the door and saw Daken standing off to the side, on the porch, looking at what he had just done. His right handed claws were out. He had clawed the wall, a huge mark running to the side.

"Just fucking great!!" Kim yelled. Daken looked at her and didn't say anything. She slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath and went to go open it but it was locked.

"Kim, let me in! Open the god damn door!" he yelled as he messed with the handle. "Don't make me break it!"

"Go ahead! It'll match the wall!" she yelled from the other side. Nothing happened but she heard a loud growl but began to get faint. She looked out her window and saw him walking away, clearly pissed off, since his claws were out and he looked to be trying to control himself from destroying something else. She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheek. She ran to get here cell, she had to call someone. It was one in the morning, but only ten at night where she was going to call.

"Hello?" the person on the other end said.

"Trish!!" Kim cried on the phone. "Me and Daken got in a fight. I don't know what to do. And I'm scared."

"Honey, calm down. What happened?"

"Everything was going good. Then he told me he killed someone. Did it for me. I got upset at him for it then he got upset cause I got upset. He went outside and damaged the wall near the door. Then I got upset cause he did that and locked him out. Now he's even more upset and I'm scared."

"Whoa, whoa…." Trish said as she tried processing it all. "First, you shouldn't have locked your man out, especially him. And second, honey…..he must of did what he did cause he loves you. The man is strange….I knew that cause of that Mohawk of his….I mean, who even wears those these days." Trish told her. "Is he still outside?"

Kim walked back to the window and looked out. And yes, he was still out there, on the sidewalk, his back facing the apartment. She saw that his claws weren't out anymore. She caught herself smiling as she looked at his ass.

"Yeah, he's still out there." She told her.

"Get him back in and talk things out. He's got to be in love with you if he's still out there. If he was an asshole, he would have left." Trish told her.

"Ok. Thanks for bringing me to my senses." Kim told her.

"No problem. Let me know what happens later."

"I will." Then they both hung up. Kim tossed her phone to the couch as she went to the door.

Daken was standing on the sidewalk, muttering to himself. How he should have never told her what he did, how he should have never fallen in love with her, when he heard the front door open. He turned to see Kim standing in the doorway, her eyes red from crying. He looked at her for a moment.

"Baby…" he said as he walked back to the door. "You've been crying."

"I'm….I'm sorry…" she said as tears began to pour out again. He held her in his arms, her head on his shoulder as he rubbed the back of head, running his fingers through.

"It's ok. I should have told you what I was going to do in the first place. I did it cause I care about you."

"I know….." she said as she slowly pushed her head off, now looking at him. He smiled to her as he wiped her tears away with his finger.

"Let's go in and talk. Ok? I'll be more careful." He said as they walked in.

"Careful?" she asked.

"Yeah….you see…..I got this power….." he began to say as the door closed behind them.

**THE END**


End file.
